Unbreakable Bliss
by renzie17
Summary: Tired from training, Neji and Tenten sat on the grass as they stole glances at each other. Tenten had always liked Neji and Neji had always admired Tenten. What happens if these two are left together, by themselves. i suck at short summaries NejiTen, R


**A/N: ** Yo!!!!!!!!! Long time no write for me! Well, I'm actually writing 3 fanfics at the same time. . . Believe me, it's not easy. I know most of you guys feel like that. One is Twilight, the other is Naruto, and the last one is Avatar. I'm most active on writing the Naru-fic, though. . .

Anyway, this is just a one-shot unless I feel like continuing it. Just tell me if you want me to. If not, then sure, sure. I'm just brain-storming now, anyway.

Nuff said!! Here goes! ____

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Unbreakable Bliss_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was a normal training day for Team Gai. As usual, Lee was off to train with Gai and Tenten was stuck with her usual training partner, Neji.

It was already about 5 o'clock when they stopped training and just sat there, looking at the sky as the wind gushed by, in their little training spot. The place was surrounded by trees and a vague path leading their way back to the village was visible among a group of trees that are hit by the setting sun's light.

Slightly panting as they sat there, still tired, they were secretly stealing glances at each other.

"Hey Tenten," Neji said, breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Tenten replied, looking at the grass.

"This is a random question. Just came out, that's it. There's no meaning to it, whatsoever. I have no intention—."

"Just say what you mean to say, Neji. Sheesh." said an annoyed Tenten.

"Well, if someone were to give you flowers, what flowers would you like him or her to give you?" Neji was blushing. Nothing could make him blush. Apparently, Tenten couldn't see him blush.

"Hmm. . ." she thought aloud. Tenten took her time thinking of a flower. Neji waited patiently for her answer, looking at her. He was attempting to play with her hair but he hesitated, considering Tenten's unusual boyish behavior.

He couldn't stop himself and he finally balled up all the courage he had to do what he desired. He pulled out Tenten's hair tie and played with her hair.

To his surprise, Tenten didn't hit him or slap his hand away or do anything to hurt him physically. He was the only person that has seen her without her braids. He was the only person who has seen her let her hair down literally and hypothetically. Him: the person who Tenten considered her best friend. Little did he know of the truth.

On Tenten's behalf, her "best friend" charade was only a cover up to her true feelings. She had the biggest crush on the Hyuuga Prodigy. She made several attempts to tell him how she actually felt but failed all of them miserably. It was either someone gets in the way of their conversation or she just chickens out.

Yet, she always found a way to feel comfortable in his presence unlike his cousin who always stammers every time she's in the mere presence of the villages own trouble-maker. Heaven knows why Naruto never notices when Hinata's around him.

Tenten almost forgot about the question Neji had asked her. She was too carried away by his gesture that she began thinking of other things. '_Rose?'_ she thought, '_How cliché._' She began thinking again.

She was, again, carried away by her thoughts that she hadn't notice that her brown hair was now let down as Neji played with it.

"Umm. . . I'm thinking Dahlias in the middle of the batch, a few Cornflowers scattered around it, and Azaleas surrounding the bundle. Oooh! And in the very middle of the bundle are 4 Aurora's Kisses."

"Wow. You have a beautiful imagination, Ten."

"Heh. But don't you think it'll look beautiful?" She tugged his shirt, looking at him as she grinned.

"Hn. Yeah." He smiled back at her. Tenten's eyes widened as her expression. "What?"

She grinned and jumped off his hands, letting her hair bounce on the air. Tenten started giggling which was unusually her, by the way. Now Neji was the only guy to see her girly side.

"I made you smile!"

"Huh?"

"Nej, do you know how it feels like when you make a serious person smile? Well, it feels like this. It feels as if it's a huge prize to finally be able to make a person like you smile and _know_ that you're the one that made him smile." she explained, looking at him softly in the eye.

"Am I _that _serious?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. This startled Tenten. This is _Neji_ she was dealing with; _the_ serious, destiny believing Neji. It was as if his body was taken over by another person.

Tenten thought '_Maybe someone's just playing a prank on me and used a jutsu to make himself look like _my_ Neji._'

'HOLD UP!!! "—MY _NEJI"?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!'_

"Er, Neji? What're you doing?" she asked.

"Something I don't normally do." he said, seemingly careless.

"Yeah. . . And why is tha—?"

"Ten, have I ever told you how I really feel about you?"

_BADUMP!_ Tenten's heartbeat faster.

"N-no. . ." she started to stutter. '_Gawd, what's come over me?'_

"Well. . ." Neji said, staring into space as she started into his face. "I like you. Like, like you. There; I said it." He slightly chuckled.

"Y-you do?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

'_WOAH!! Since when did _Neji Hyuuga_ stutter?'_

"Why, you might ask. . . Well. . . It's because you're different from the other girls. You're rough but you still maintain your girl side. And it's . . . amazing how you manage all the training in your schedule and still have time for yourself. You're simply . . . amazing."

Tenten was blushing madly now. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to go ahead and hug him right then and there. She wanted to tell him how much she felt about him. At the same time, she wanted to just stay like that forever.

"Neji, I—."

"I know. You think it's best for us to stay as friends. I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be there, waiting for you." He smiled.

They didn't notice that it was already Twilight.

"I better be going now." he said. And let go of her. He started walking toward the vague path.

At that moment, Tenten's heart dropped. She wanted to say it. She _had_ to say it.

"CH-CHOTTO MATTE, NEJI!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I . . . umm. . . I don't know how to say this but—. "She looked at him in the eye once more, "—I like you too. Like, like you. I've been trying to tell you ever since but I was always distracted by something or I'd just . . . chicken out. I was about to tell you earlier but you made prejudices. Now, _I'm _telling _you_ that I like you. Neji, —."

He put his hand on her mouth to stop her from speaking. "Don't say anything. . ." He leaned closer to her and kissed her for 2 seconds then let go.

They were smiling at each other for a minute that seemed like hours. Right at that moment, nothing could break their bliss.

Neji walked her home afterward, Tenten's arms still around his waist.

_.:~*owari*~:._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N:** ahahahaha~!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I made all that in just one brainstorm!

Please review! It'll make me happy. :)

**PS:** TWILIGHT FANS! Please check out _Lost Memories_ by _. _It's combined fanfic by yours truly and Jeanne120. We need encouragement and reviews to finally update it! Tell your friends! :P

.xoxo


End file.
